OC's NEEDED! (LIKE REALLY BAD)
by fieryheart959
Summary: In a world where, 1, Stoick never died, 2, Hiccup decided to make a Dragon School/Academy and 3, a roaming pack of Night Furies was found shortly after HTTYD2, I needed...OC's. And badly too. Please come, and use the OC forms to help me complete my story! In return, I will feature your OC in the story! (Not guaranteed)!
1. Chapter 1

Hello! If you have clicked on this story, well, it's not actually a story. This is where I'll be posting OC forms for my upcoming story School of Dragons. I have my OC and some teachers(like all the plot important characters) but I need more students. I also need some teachers. And, I haven't thought of a villain, so you can send in your ideas for that too! Plz, Message me, because there is a chance I won't see a review(though that's a very low chance). If you have a character that isn't a student, teacher or villain, send it in anyways! We can have a little chat on how we can fit them in.

Anyways, to the OC forms!

Student:

Name:

Age:

Home: (could be a traveling person, so those ppl wouldn't have a permanent home)

Gender: (what they are born as)

Identification: (what they identify as)

Sexuality: (straight, gay/lesbian, etc)

Personality:

Appearance:

Heredity: (daughter/son of a chief/important historic figure?)

Backstory(optional):

Goal: (any sort of major goal in life, like Astrid wanting to kill the Flightmare?)

What year they are in: (1-8)

Dragon: (some ppl((like first years)) may not have dragons) (also, give me all the previous info, just for the dragon) (Don't be afraid to make up a new dragon and/or a cross-breed)

Teacher:

Name:

Age:

Subject: (be creative, this a school of DRAGONS after all) (but then again, normal subjects are cool too)

Home:

Gender:

Identification:

Personality:

Appearance:

Dragon: (again, may not have them)

This is my list of current Teachers:

Valka- headmistress/Disguises

Hiccup and Toothless- training and understanding your dragon

Fishlegs and Meatlug- everything about dragons(all hands off though)

Astrid and Stormfly- Melee, ranged, and Dragon attack training

Snotlout and Hookfang- attack strategies

The Twins and Barf+Belch- Current day stuff(news, what's happening, etc)

Dagur- History of the Archipelago

Alvin- Ship building, ship identification, and more

Heather and Windshear- Survival+field trips

Gobber- which dragon is right for you?

Stoick- Valka's right-hand man/Social stuff

Bucket+Mulch- Fishing

Villan

Name:

Age:

Home:

Gender:

Identification:

Personality:

Appearance:

Heredity:

Backstory(optional):

Reason:

Goal:

Dragon: (again, may not have)

As for a not listed character, just use the student profile, but adjust it to fit the character. Anyways, thank you if you submit an OC, and thank for taking the time to read this. Bye! (I will post another chapter thanking the submitters, and what positions as a teacher are left.) *I apologize if your OC doesn't get accepted!


	2. THANK YOU

Welcome back! Let me first start by *shuffles some cue cards* ahem,... thanking the submitters. Without further ado...

TheSkrillRider(guest): Fudging lord of all things mighty! Thank you for the OMG SO MANY OC's you submitted, and also, LibreOffice, a writing application compatible with FanFiction, is free, so yeah. I HAVE TO THANK YOU FOR SUBMITTING SO MANY OC'S! I will make sure all of your OC's get featured, but how big their role might be debatable. And all you need for an account is a email, a password, and a username(but I think you got this one down). I use gmail, but I think it works with anything. You have submitted like an estimate of ten OCs, which is pretty cool!

StormDragonRider: Thank you for the OC! I'll be sure to include them!

Carolyn12: Thank you for the two OC's! I know the message is very generic and I'll probably use it for everybody, BUT SERIOUSLY! I APPRECIATE EVERY OC I GET

Koa Akuma: Thank you for the OCs'!

Also, I forgot to mention. Years are determined by dragon age and/or skill! Higher years do longer field trips, harder moves, etc. Year 7 and 8's may be put in defense if the school was ever attacked, possibly lower levels if they're skilled enough. But it's not like _that's_ ever going to happen.

Now I will mention the now taken subjects:

Dragon egg care

Child care(extracurricular)

Stealth+tracking

Traps(how to disable them, destroy them etc.)

Dragon racing

Pilfering(aka pickpocketing)

Still need some normal subjects


End file.
